


Coach

by Shizuka2112



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1st year dating a 3rd year, Anal Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Family Drama, Graphic Description, High School, PLEASE READ TAGS, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con, Volleyball, masked attacker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizuka2112/pseuds/Shizuka2112
Summary: Coach Ukai Keishin hates you, for something that’s not your fault. You want to talk things out with him but he refuses to talk to you. Things get worse when you start attending the boys volleyball practices. Thankfully Sugawara has your back. But you stay late after practice one day and Sugawara isn’t there to protect you.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey! Wait up Suga!”

Sugawara smiles and waits for you to catch up. When you reach him, he gives you a quick kiss on the cheek before beginning to walk again. You fall into step beside him. 

“Suga? Would it be alright if I join you guys and work on my jump serves in your gym today?”

“Of course Kozue. Can I ask though why you aren’t training with your team today?”

You sigh before responding. “Multiple reasons. Since we lost the prelims no one else on the team is really motivated to keep practicing. But … I failed so horribly with my jump serve the one time coach put me in during the last set. All I want to do is work on it until I can hit it right every time. I want to be on the court more next year and to do that I need to improve a lot.”

“I see…that’s how our team felt when we lost to Aobajohsai a few months ago. That drive to improve is the reason we made it past the prelims this time. Otherwise we would have been shut down by that 6’7” blocker. But we still have room for improvement so our guys are working hard every spare moment they get.”

“Yea I don’t think I’ve even seen Hinata without a ball in his hands for a couple weeks now. I know you have the qualifiers coming up in a few days. I promise I’ll stay out of the way during your practice. I would practice on my own in our gym but with our team out of the running, the school decided to re-stripe and seal the gym floor.”

“Don’t worry about it! I’m sure Noya and Daichi would love to practice serve receives with someone different. We’ve been practicing so much we’re starting to get too used to each other’s tendencies. Plus you can observe Asahi’s and Kageyama’s jump serves up close.”

“That would be awesome! Hey I better get to class now Suga. I’ll see you later at practice!”

You take about two steps before stopping and running back. You stand on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek then quickly turn and sprint to class. 

Hinata had told you how old coach Ukai had ordered him to play with a volleyball as much as possible to improve his handling skills. So you spent the beginning of class passing the ball back and forth with Hinata. At least until the teacher saw and yelled at you both. 

A couple hours later and you only had 5 minutes left of class. You were nearly bouncing in your seat with impatience. Glancing over at Hinata, you saw he really was bouncing in his seat, volleyball held tight between his palms. 

The second the bell rang Hinata was gone. If you hadn’t been watching him you’d have thought he simply disappeared. As it was you only saw an orange blur streak out the door in under 5 seconds. 

-How the hell does he move so fast?- you wonder as you also race out the door. You can’t even see Hinata anymore by the time you reach the hallway. 

You jog into the gym 10 minutes later and see Hinata and Kageyama already working on their insane quick attack. You set your things down, staying well away from Keishin Ukai. You really didn’t feel like getting into a fight with him right now. 

You don’t even have time to get annoyed by the glare you feel on your back before Nishinoya and Tanaka run up. They grab your arms and drag you onto the court to where Suga and Asahi are talking. They turn as the three of you approach. 

Asahi shoots you a grin “Suga says you want to work on your jump serves today?” You nod. “Great! Daichi, Tanaka, and Noya want to work on their receives so let’s take turns serving to them. And if I can I’ll try to give you some suggestions to improve your serve. Sound good Kozue?”

“Sounds awesome Asahi! Thanks!”

You get to work training with the guys, only occasionally feeling the glares shot your direction. After a while Hinata starts working on spiking Suga’s sets and Kageyama comes to join the serving rotation. After you have a string of failed serves Kageyama starts offering you some advice too. 

Before you know it, it’s late and coach Ukai calls for an end of practice. You help the guys clean up the gym and put everything away even though they all tell you not to worry about it. Soon everyone is gathering their things and getting ready to head home. Nishinoya runs up to ask you to please come back for tomorrow’s practice. You happily agree before walking out the gym with Suga.  
You haven’t gone far when you hear a shout from the one person you really don’t want to speak to. 

“Kozue! Stop! I want to have a word with you!”

Grinding you teeth you come to a halt though you don’t turn to face him or respond. Suga does though. 

“What do ya need coach?”

“I want to speak with Kozue privately for moment if you don’t mind Sugawara.”

Suga looks from you to the coach then back to you. Confused as to why you both look so annoyed. “You ok with that Kozue? Or do you want me to stay?” 

Ukai opens his mouth to protest but you cut him off. “Thanks Suga but it’s fine. I can handle him.”

“Ok Kozue. I’ll be waiting for you on the benches by the campus entrance.” He walks off glancing back at you with concern. 

You wait impatiently for the man to speak but he seems to be waiting for Suga to move farther out of earshot. Finally you can’t take it anymore. “What do you want?”

“It’s what I don’t want Kozue. I don’t want you practicing with the guys team again. They need to focus on getting ready for the qualifiers not goofing off with you. Besides with them being so much bigger than you, you could easily get hurt.”

“Oh don’t even pretend like you care about my well being Keishin. You can’t use that as an excuse.”

“Hey it’s Uncle Keishin to you. I’m your elder use honorifics.” Angrily.

“No. You don’t deserve to be called Uncle. You don’t care about me. You refused to help me with volleyball all through Jr. High even though great grandpa asked you to. You never speak to me other than to yell at me. And the only times you even look at me it’s with such hate. What did I do to make you hate me so much Keishin?!” Angry tears swimming in your eyes. 

“We are not discussing this right now.”

“Is it because I look just like her?!?” Almost yelling.

“SHUT UP!!” You take a step back, tears streaming down your face now. He takes a deep breath and lowers his voice. “You will NOT come to our practice tomorrow. End of discussion.” He turns on his heal and storms off. 

You stand there crying, trying to collect yourself when Suga suddenly appears. “Hey I heard yelling…Kozue are you ok?! Did coach Ukai hurt you?!”

You laugh mirthlessly and wipe away your tears. “No more than usual. Come on Suga. Let’s go grab some food.” 

You head to the nearest restaurant that’s still open. After grabbing a booth in corner Suga orders food for both of you while you clean up in the bathroom. There’s a moment of awkward silence when you return to the table. 

Suga is the first to speak. “Kozue what’s up with you and coach Ukai? I saw him glaring daggers at you practically the entirety of practice.”

You take a sip of your jasmine tea before answering. “Keishin Ukai is my uncle, my father’s brother.” 

Suga chokes on his water. “What?!?”

“Yep.”

“What happened? Why do you two hate each other?”

“I don’t hate him. I just don’t understand why he hates me so much. From what I’ve been told, my dad and Keishin were really close in spite of their age gap. I think Keishin kinda considered him a secondary father figure. Anyway my dad and mom met, get married, and get pregnant with me. Now I assume my mom must have had some underlying mental disorders before I was born. But it seems it got worse somehow from the complications that arose during my birth or maybe from postpartum depression or something. I’m not really sure and nobody else is either. Anyway around the time of my birth my mother changed and became very verbally abusive of my dad. She played mind games with him a lot and eventually I guess he just couldn’t take it anymore. He killed himself when I was just 6years old.”

“Wow…and Keishin blames your mom and you for it?”

“Yea. I don’t know if he’s mad at me because it all started when I was born or just because I look just like her. He won’t talk to me.”

“So what happened to your mom?”

“The authorities were unable to find concrete proof that her actions led to his suicide. Grandma and Grandpa Ukai tried to get me away from her but she managed to convince the court she was mentally stable. After that she moved us far away and then started the mind games and verbal beatdowns with me. Luck for me, an observant neighbor happened to hear her basically telling me how she should have killed me when I was born and if I loved her I should just kill myself to save her the trouble. The neighbor managed to get some of it recorded on her phone and went to the authorities. They didn’t take it seriously at first but she managed to get more recordings like that and they had to step in. When they came to pick me up she snapped and stabbed one of the guys trying to keep her away from me. So she’s now in a mental institution and I came back here to live with grandma and grandpa Ukai. At least I stayed with them until it became apparent how much Keishin hated me. So I moved in with great grandpa Ukai’s. Keishin’s still not happy but at least we aren’t under the same roof.” 

Suga is silent. Thoughtfully chewing the food that arrived at some point while I was talking. He swallows. “Well I definitely don’t blame him for hating your mom. I wonder if he honestly doesn’t understand why he feels that way towards you though. Maybe that’s why he won’t talk with you. Hey maybe tomorrow after practice you two talk it out with me as mediator so things don’t get out of hand?”

“Yea well that would be great except Keishin banned me from coming back to practice.”

“What?! No way! You are definitely coming back to practice tomorrow. I’ll figure something out.”


	2. Chapter 2

Suga met up with you before class started the next morning. “Good morning Kozue.” He greeted you with a kiss on the cheek. “I talked to Daichi last night and he agreed we’re not going to let coach ban you from our gym.” 

“What did you tell him?”

“Don’t worry I didn’t give him any details. I only told him coach banned you, you two had some bad history, and need to clear the air. We are going to come get you when class ends and walk you into the gym. If he tries to stop you, he’ll have to deal with the whole team.”

You moan and bury your face in your hands. “Suga, I don’t want to cause issues for your team with the qualifiers less than two weeks away.”

He wraps you in a hug. “Don’t worry Kozue. It’ll all work out.” He gives you a kiss on your forehead without releasing you from the hug. “I have to get to class now Kozue. Just try not to stress about it. It will all be fine.” He squeezes you tightly before letting go and rushing off. 

When class ends for the day Hinata bolts off like usual. You sigh and follow though slower. Waiting outside the door is Suga, Daichi, and Asahi. 

“Hey Kozue. How you holding up?” Asahi greets you. 

“Fine I guess. Look guys, let’s just forget about this. I don’t want to cause a rift between your team and coach Ukai.”

Daichi spoke up. “Kozue, the whole team noticed how Ukai was glaring at you pretty much the entire practice. This needs to get resolved. Beside with you at practice there are fewer blow ups between us from frustration. Everyone stays a little calmer.”

You feel like you’re on there verge of tears again when Suga steps forward and hugs you. “Thank you guys. For everything.” You whisper, feeling choked up. 

Suga pulls back and together you all head towards the locker rooms. 

“Go get changed Kozue. The team will wait outside for you and we will all head to practice together. Just let coach try and stop us.” Daichi claps you on the shoulder. 

You nod and run into the locker room. Trying to change quickly while feeling stressed out ends up making you take longer than usual to change. You run out of the locker room only to crash into Suga who had his hand raised as if to knock. 

“I was starting to worry you slipped and fell or something.” Suga gets up smiling. He grabs your hand and helps you up. 

The team is already assembled and waiting in the hallway, Hinata bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Alright let’s go!” Daichi calls. As a group you head to the gym. The closer you get though the harder and faster your heart seems to beat. It feels like it’s trying to jump right out of your chest. 

When the gym doors are in sight the guys shift and take up positions all the way around you. You are now at the middle-back of the pack. There’s a flicker of movement just inside the doors. 

“There you are! You’re all late!” You jump at the sound of Keishin’s voice. You keep your eyes on the back of Tanaka who’s directly in front of you and pray Keishin doesn’t see you. But of course he does. “Kozue!” You look up into rage filled eyes. “What are you doing here?! I thought I told you not to come back today!” He is now blocking the gym doors. 

“Coach, we told her to come back.” Daichi responds before you can even open your mouth. 

Keishin turns his glare on the captain, grinding his teeth. “You lot stay out of this.”

“No, coach. If you have a good reason for her not to attend our practices we’re all ears. But if you just don’t want her here because you two don’t get along, we’re going to have a problem.”

Keishin looks ready to tear everyone’s heads off. “She’s smaller than you guys, she could get hurt.”

Ennoshita speaks up now, “She’s bigger than Nishinoya and closer to the same size as Hinata. Also she could just as easily get hurt practicing with her own team.”

“Another point! Why isn’t she practicing with her team? She could be in the girls gym practicing with them!”

Suga takes a step forward. “They lost their match in the prelims. Her team is done for the season so the school closed their gym for maintenance.” 

Keishin is nearly to the point of growling now. You’re surprised he hasn’t cracked a tooth with how hard he’s clenching he’s teeth. “She’s a distraction! You could end up not making it out of the qualifiers because you’re too busy goofing off with her around.”

“Coach, you saw our practice yesterday. Nobody was goofing around. And with Kozue there, everyone was getting along better. There were no arguments and even Kageyama was being nicer (“Hey!”-Kageyama).” Daichi replies calmly. “If those are your only reasons for keeping Kozue out of our gym then move aside and let’s start practice.”

Keishin doesn’t move or speak for a long moment. “Fine. But if you lose the qualifiers, I will never coach for Kurasano again. And you,” Keishin returns his glare to you “will stay the hell away from me.”

Suga responds, “We will only agree to those terms if you agree to sit down and talk things out with Kozue if we win the qualifiers.” 

“You do realize that you’ll have to beat Shiratorizawa in order to win qualifiers right?”

“Yes. And we will.”

Keishin looks torn. He wants the team to win at the qualifiers. But now he also sorta wants them to lose so he can get rid of you. “Fine, you have a deal.”

“Great. Let’s get practice started then.” Daichi shakes hands with Coach Ukai and leads the team past him into the gym. 

Practice proceeds much like yesterday. Only now everyone seems more determined to improve their playing. Your serves were getting better little by little. Well you were getting more than half of them over the net at least. You were still struggling to control where the ball was landing. Of course Nishinoya and the others didn’t mind. The wild shots were giving them plenty of practice receiving. 

Since you’re also a libero you join Nishinoya, about halfway through practice, in receiving serves and spikes from the rest of the team while coach Ukai critiques them. Noya gives you suggestions for improving you digs whenever he can. 

By the end of practice you’re thoroughly exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: the next chapter contains very graphic rape!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains very graphic rape.

After a week of attending the boys team practices your play had improved quite a bit. Your serves are getting pretty good. You almost have control of where the ball is landing. And your receives have improved a lot thanks to Nishinoya. A little more practice and you might actually be able to make the starting line up next season. 

It’s Wednesday afternoon, there’s no school for the rest of the week due to conferences, and the guys have their first match of the qualifiers on Saturday.

You show up to practice missing Suga. He left right after school to tour a university. While things have been alright, though awkward, between you and coach Ukai since the team defended you, you always felt more at ease when Suga was there. Maybe because he knew why there was tension between us. But for the last few practices, Keishin has been looking at you differently. He’s been glaring at you less. The looks you’ve caught him giving you have been more thoughtful, almost wistful. You weren’t sure what that was about, but it had you on edge. 

You catch that strange look in Ukai’s eyes again as you enter the gym. He’s talking to Daichi at the moment and you immediately turn away from him towards Nishinoya and Asahi. But then Keishin calls you over to him as Daichi walks off. 

“Kozue, I know we came to an agreement about you being allowed to attend practices at least until the qualifiers. But with there being no school tomorrow we will be starting practice at 7am. Do you mind not coming to practice until the afternoon so I can assess how well the team is working together without you present? Since you can’t play with them in the qualifiers I need to make sure they are still able to communicate this well without you.”

“Yea that’s fine coach Ukai. I can wait till the afternoon.” 

“Thanks.” 

You head back to the guys reeling. That was the first time he’s ever spoken to you without any hostility. You try to put how different he’s acting out of your mind and focus on practice. 

Today you start off practicing receives with Nishinoya, working on trying to move fast enough to receive any ball from anywhere.   
Halfway through practice you switch to serving with Asahi. You did this intentionally trying to simulate how tired you would feel mid match. Would you still be able to hit a decent serve? …kinda. You make it over the net but you didn’t have much control over where it landed. So you spent the remainder of practice working on it. 

When Coach Ukai calls for an end to practice you pick up the scattered volleyballs while he reminds the team to show up for practice at 7am. Coach heads out afterwards though not without throwing that odd look your direction one more time. 

“Hey Daichi” you call and he walks over “is it alright if I stay to practice my serves a little longer? I’ve nearly got it and I feel like if I just hit a few more I’ll have it down.”

“You sure? Ok. Well here, do me a favor please. This is the key for the gym. When you’re done for the night, turn off the lights and lock the doors. Then slip this key under the door of our club room.”

“Sure thing.” You agree happily. 

“Oh and don’t bother with the net since we will be back here early tomorrow morning.”

“Okay.”

“Alright. We’ll head out now. Just please text Suga when you get home. I’m going to let him know you’re staying a late.” 

“Sounds good and will do! See you guys tomorrow!”

Daichi walks out typing out a text to Suga. He doesn’t notice when he misses hitting the send button. The rest of the guys follow suit calling out goodnight as they exit. Soon you’re alone in the gym.

Before you continue working on your serves you send a quick message to Suga, -Hey! I’m sure someone already told you but just in case, practice starts at 7am tomorrow. I won’t be joining until the afternoon though. Coach actually asked me nicely, can you believe it? Btw how did the tour go? Can’t wait to hear all about it! Love you!- You don’t mention the fact that you’re staying late since Daichi already texted him about that. 

You start hitting one serve after another. By the time you’ve emptied the ball cart you’re pretty pleased with your serve. You grab the ten closest balls to you and hit those too for good measure. They all land exactly with in a few feet of you want them. 

You decide to call it quits for the night and start gathering the scattered volleyballs. As your putting the last two balls in the cart you hear a sound kinda like a shoe scuffing the ground. You freeze. 

“Hello? Is someone there?” You call out. 

Silence…

“Suga?” 

No response…but there is a soft barely heard sound like fabric brushing against fabric.

“Tanaka? Tanaka if that’s you trying to scare me it isn’t funny.”

Silence again…

You shrug placing the two balls in the cart. If it is Tanaka you’ll kick his ass. You wheel the cart into the storage room and lock it. Turning around to go grab your things you freeze at the sight of a figure in black standing in the middle of the court. He’s wearing black pants, a black hoodie, and a black ski mask. All you can see of him are his eyes, mouth, and hands. And he’s big. As tall as Tsukishima but bulkier. 

“Who are you? What do you want?”

No reply, not that you really expected one. He just stands there staring at you. You feel chilled to the core staring into his eyes. You look past him to the door. He’s directly between you and it. You’ll have to run for it. Leave your things, you can get them tomorrow. You’re already tired but you’re confident you can make it.

He seems to read your mind as he moves as soon as you do. You try to give him a wide berth as you sprint for the door. But he’s faster than you would have thought possible with his size. You think you’re just outside his reach when you see a metal bar being swung your direction. You try to change direction and get out of its path but it’s too late. The bar makes contact with the side of your head and everything goes black in an explosion of pain. 

You don’t know how long exactly you were out when you come to but you’re still in the gym so maybe only a few minutes. You feel yourself being drug by the legs back towards the middle of the court by your attacker. Kicking your legs wildly you manage to hit the guy in the knee. Grunting in pain he drops one of your ankles. Grabbing your right foot with both hands he quickly and sharply twists it to your right and you hear/feel several pops and cracks. A pain like icy fire races up your leg. You scream in agony before blacking out for the second time. 

The next time you wake your assailant has just finished tying your wrists around one of the net posts, using the cording that ties the net to the pole. You know it’s thin but strong and it cuts into your wrists as you pull against it, trying to break free. The man laughs at your struggling and you feel a shiver run through you at the sound. 

He moves to straddle your hips and you try to knee him with your good leg, ignoring the renewed flash of pain from your right leg. “Get off me! Get off me!” You scream. 

You just miss hitting him in the groin, hitting his inner thigh instead. But your attempt pissed him off, you can see the anger in his eyes. He swings a vicious right hook at you and it connects with with your left cheekbone. You feel the bone crunch under the force of his punch. You see stars flickering in and out of your vision and you’re too dazed to try to fight back for a moment. 

The man takes this opportunity to tear your shirt off you. Literally ripping it apart. When he reaches for your bra a surge of pure terror forces your body into motion. You twist your hips trying to unseat the man on top of you. Straining your wrists against the rope you feel blood running down your arms. You’re yelling at the man to get away. 

Your attacker ignores your struggles and your yells, trying to rip your bra off you. But your sports bra is made of stronger material than your tank top. He gives up and pulls out a knife. Fear freezes you at the sight of the cold sharp blade. You cringe away from it as he brings it closer to your skin. 

He slices through the material, quickly ridding you of your bra. The man sets his knife aside and grabs your breasts. You shudder with revulsion as he touches you against your will. He kneads and squeezes them, occasionally brushing the pad of his thumbs over and around your nipples. You’re grinding your teeth in frustration with tears in your eyes, unable to stop him. Leaning forward he sucks on one then the other until your nipples are both hard. You cry out in pain when the man pinches your nipples between his fingers. 

He laughs as he climbs off you. You start kicking and twisting again. Anything to get away from the man. You’re yelling and pleading but your cries fall on deaf ears. He slides his hands down your stomach, stopping at the waistband of your shorts. He only hesitates for a second. Just long enough for you to hope he’s maybe had a change of heart. But then he shatters that hope, swiftly yanking off both your shorts and underwear. 

You’re naked, not counting your shoes and socks, in front of and at the mercy of a stranger. He just stands there for a moment smelling your panties, watching you screaming and crying, flailing around on the dirty gym floor. Your constant cries seem to annoy him after a while. He kneels by your head and catches hold of your jaw before shoving your panties in the back of your mouth. You panic feeling like you’re suffocating. You try to push it out with your tongue but that only seems to move it farther back towards your throat so you stop. Gagging the fabric is nearly in your throat making it hard to breathe. You try to ignore the wad of sweat-soaked fabric in your mouth and just focus on breathing slowly through your nose. 

When the panic of not being able to breathe finally fades, you notice your attacker has moved away from you. He’s now over by your things against the wall near the doors. He picks something up, your water bottle, and walks back to you. You wonder what he’s planning to do with it. He sets the bottle down by your hips and moves to get between your legs. You try to squeeze them shut but he just grabs your injured ankle tightly and you relent. 

He settles in a kneeling position with your legs on either side of him. His knees are spread under your thighs against your hips. Leaning forward he plays with your boobs again for a moment. Working to get the nipples hard again. He flicks them and you whimper. He runs his hands down your sides and across your inner thighs. He slides his palm over your mound before slipping his fingers between your lower lips. You choke out a cry around the fabric in your mouth, hot tears flowing down your face, when his fingers locate your clit. You twist and jerk trying to move away from his touch but you struggle in vain. The knots in the ropes are too tight and he has a firm grip on your hip with his left hand. 

He plays with your clit for only a short time before slipping two of his fingers inside you. You feel like throwing up from the shame and humiliation of being violated like this. He hums happily as he scissors his fingers stretching you. He does this no longer than he played with your clit though. Your assailant seems to be almost shaking with impatience and excitement. 

The man grabs the water bottle and pulls open the nozzle. He takes a sip before sticking the tip inside your pussy. You jerk at the sensation of cool water being sprayed inside you. The man removes the bottle and unzips his pants. Pulling out his dick, he strokes it twice before lining up with your entrance. 

You make eye contact with your attacker, pleading with your eyes. The man just smiles as he shoves his hips forward. You scream as he enters you fully in one thrust, the sound muffled by the panties in your mouth. The skin around your entrance tearing in several places. The tip of his penis is pressed uncomfortably against your cervix. He stays still, cock pulsing inside your pussy, watching you shudder and shake below him in agony. He laughs at the mixture of disgust, pain, and humiliation written clearly across your face. 

He begins moving slowly with small thrusts in and out. You’re on the verge of blacking out again from the pain. But as he ramps up the speed, now pulling almost completely out before slamming back in, a new sensation begins to build. Though the pain doesn’t fade, you’re horrified to realize your body is also feeling pleasure. 

With each painfully hard thrust the tip of the man’s cock is brushing against a spot inside you causing intense pleasure. You hate and curse your body for enjoying that feeling while you’re being ripped apart. Your attacker notices your inner walls beginning to tighten around his cock as it plunges in and out of you ever faster. Grinning he shifts the angle of his hips just a bit in order to hit that spot more fully. Reaching down between your bodies he brushes his thumb over and around your clit. 

That does it. A wave of pleasure crashes over you, though it doesn’t quite shut out the horrible pain as the man continued to pound into you. Your inner walls are pulsing around the man’s cock and he groans at the sensation. Watching you buck and tremble beneath him he can only manage a few more thrusts before his climax overtakes him. You feel him cumming inside you and a sob catches in your throat. 

The man holds himself inside you enjoying the heat and wetness surrounding his now limp member. With a sigh he pulls out and you feel a flood of liquid running from between your legs. You’re still shaking from your orgasm but also from exhaustion. You just want the man to leave so you can try to forget this ever happened. 

But an odd glint comes into his eyes as he looks at you and you know this monster isn’t through with you yet. He stays between your legs stroking his flaccid cock until it begins to twitch to life again. You groan dreading feeling him in your pussy again. But your assailant has other ideas. He flips you onto your stomach and a fresh shot of adrenaline courses through your veins as you guess his intentions. 

You struggle hard again, forgetting the pain. He pushes his way between your legs, ignoring your flailing. You’re unable to see what he’s doing behind you and your worst fears are realized as he spread you cheeks to gain access to your asshole. 

He doesn’t bother with the water bottle this time, just presses his cock against your pucker. He pushes forward in short little thrusts this time. The pain is excruciating. You scream through the fabric gagging you. You ass feels like it’s being penetrated by hundreds of searing hot serrated knives. Each little thrust cutting and burning you. He finally finishes forcing his way completely inside you. Immediately he begins thrusting in and out, not giving you any time to adjust. While his dick still has some of your slick and his cum on it, it doesn’t provide nearly enough lubrication. It feels as if the friction is tearing away strips of your flesh. 

You wish for the sweet blackness of unconsciousness to spare you from the unbearable pain and mortification of being sodomized. But your mind grants you no such reprieve. Sobbing, you know you can do nothing but squirm and wait for your attacker to finish. After only a few thrusts you even begin to wish for death. 

Thankfully your attacker, still sensitive from his first climax, is unable to hold off for very long. You stop fighting when you feel his hot cum filling your ass. He laughs at you, at how defeated and spent you look. He pulls out of your ass and tucks himself back into his pants. He flips you back onto your back and picks up his knife. 

-Kill me. I don’t care anymore. I just want to die.- you think to yourself. 

But the man just pockets his knife while staring down a you. He grins at you as if he knows your thoughts. Kneeling by your head he leans down and shoves his lips against yours. His kiss isn’t anything like Suga’s soft and tender affections. He kisses you roughly and bites down on your lower lip, drawing blood.

Fury fills you at the man defiling you in yet another way. With every last ounce of strength you have left, you swing your head forward to crash into his face. You enjoy a short moment of satisfaction as he reels back, blood dripping from between his fingers. 

Your small taste of victory is short lived though as the man kicks you hard in the right side. You hear a sharp crack as his kick breaks at least one rib. You manage to twist onto your side to protect the broken rib(s) as he winds back for another kick. 

He kicks you square in the stomach this time and you cough around the panties in your mouth. You taste metal and you know you just coughed up blood. You don’t have long to wonder what he may have damaged to cause you to cough blood before another kick lands. 

Your not sure how many times he kicks you in the stomach. You pass out after the fifth. The last thing you see before darkness engulfs you is your phone laying on the floor with the screen lit up. You’re sure it must be Suga texting you and you wish you could have seen him, kissed him, one more time…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter is still pretty dark. Descriptions of injuries from rape.

It’s 6:30 the next morning and Daichi is just walking onto campus. He’s yawning, wishing he could have slept in this morning. But as the captain of the team he had the responsibility of unlocking the club room, gym, and getting everything ready for practice. 

Daichi unlocks the club room door and gets quickly changed into his gym clothes. He reaches for the key to the gym where it should be hanging on its hook by the door, before remembering he gave it to you last night. 

Daichi looks at the floor around the door but doesn’t see the key anywhere. He thinks it’s possible he may have kicked it when he walked in and begins searching for the key under the pile of junk stacked next to the door. 

Ennoshita walks in while Daichi is searching. “Good morning Daichi. Did you lose something?”

“Well I let Kozue borrow the gym key so she could practice late last night. I told her to slide it under the door when she was done but I can’t find it. Do you mind continuing to search for me while I go grab the spare from Mr. Takeda’s office?”

“Sure I can do that.”

Daichi leaves and is about to head to the office building when he sees something that makes his insides twist in fear. The lights are still on in the gym. He sprints towards the gymnasium, nearly crashing into Asahi on the way. His mind is racing ahead imagining possible injuries you could have sustained that would keep you from getting to your phone and calling for help; head injury, broken leg or foot, torn ligaments, or a spinal injury. He regrets not staying and waiting for you to finish practicing. 

He reaches the gym, slamming into the doors in his haste. He yanks the door open and rushes inside only to freeze in his tracks, staring at your beaten and abused form laying on the floor. He knows he needs to call for help but he is unable to do more than stagger back a few steps. 

He turns at the sound of someone grabbing the door handle behind him. He prays it’s anyone but Suga. The door opens and Sugawara walks in. Daichi’s heart plummets. 

“What’s the matter Daichi? You look like you’ve seen a gho…” Suga trails off as he catches sight of your naked body. He’s silent for a handful of heartbeats. “KOZUE!!!!!” He screams, darting toward you. 

Daichi follows slowly in Sugawara’s wake. The closer he gets the worse you look. Hearing the door swing open again he looks back in time to see Tsukishima and Tadashi walk in. Tsuki takes stock of the situation and turns to Tadashi while pulling out his phone. Daichi hears Tsuki tell him to stop the others from coming into the gym. Tadashi nods and walks out as Tsuki dials 911. Daichi nods his thanks to Tsuki for handling the situation calmly. They join Suga next to where you lay. Suga is brushing your hair back from your face, tears streaming down his own. Tsuki handles answering the dispatcher’s questions. Daichi feeling lost just stands and surveys the damage that was done to you. 

You’re curled in a loose fetal position with your hands above your head tied to the net pole. Your hands are slightly purple in color from decreased circulation. The rope around your wrists is hardly visible, it’s covered in so much blood. 

Your long hair is wildly splayed around you, having come loose from its ponytail. The left side of your face is bruised and swollen. There’s a gash on your lower lip and Daichi spies some blood in your inner ear. Daichi’s eyes are drawn down to your chest and your swollen breasts, then follows a string of bruises down your rib cage, seeing lumps where broken ribs were poking against your skin. He feels enraged looking at the various shades of blue and black mottling across your stomach. How many times were you hit to produce that much bruising? Daichi has to close his eyes and breathe deeply for a moment when he sees the large hand shaped bruises marking your hips. 

When he opens his eyes again he refuses to look too closely at the mess of blood and other fluids between your legs. His stomach feels like it’s burning from guilt and disgust. Staring at your swollen and bruised ankle Daichi doesn’t immediately understand why he feels nauseous. Then realization hits him like a sucker punch…your foot is facing the wrong way. 

That does it. Daichi races to the trash can against the wall and expels his breakfast. When he finishes emptying his stomach he looks back at Suga and Tsukishima kneeling over you. Tsuki has his fingers at your neck, checking for a pulse. “It’s weak but I can feel a pulse. It’s around 50 beats a minute.” Daichi is shaking his head wondering how you’re still hanging on and how Tsuki is staying so calm.

He’s about to walk back over when he notices something. The other two probably couldn’t see it from their angle. “Guys, there’s something in the back of Kozue’s mouth.”

Suga slips his finger in your mouth and fishes around. He finally catches hold of some fabric and pulls it out. Un-wadding the fabric he realizes what it is. Throwing it down on the ground he clenches jaw to hold back the bile in the back of his throat. “It’s her panties. That sick bastard pulled her underwear off her and shoved them in her mouth.” 

The rage in his voice makes Tsukishima looks at Suga in concern. “The medics and police will be here soon Suga. Kozue is going to be alright and they’ll catch this guy.” 

“How is she going to be alright after this?!? Even if they do manage to catch him, she’s going to be traumatized for the rest of her life!”

Daichi walks over and places his on Suga’s shoulder. “Take a deep breath Suga. Calm down. Tsuki is just trying to help.”

Suga shakes Daichi’s hands off but sits quietly taking deliberately slow, deep breaths. 

Suddenly from outside the gym doors Daichi hears arguing. He’s about to get up and see what’s going on when Coach Ukai bursts through the doors. Asahi, Nishinoya, and Tanaka follow after him. None of them see you right away with Tsuki, Daichi, and Suga crouched in front of you. 

Suga glances up as the group approaches. When his eyes land on coach Ukai rage contorts his features. Jumping up he grabs the coach’s shirt and pushes him away from you, slamming him into the wall. 

“You did this didn’t you?!” He shouts in Ukai’s face, keeping him pinned. “You couldn’t get payback for what her mom did so you thought you’d take it out on Kozue?! Because she looks like her?!”

“Ko…Kozue” Ukai chokes out, not looking at Sugawara, not even seeming to hear him. Staring transfixed at you. 

Tanaka, struck speechless for once, grabs Suga’s shoulder in warning. Suga blinks, the red haze that filled his vision clearing. He see the tears beginning to spill from his coach’s eyes, registers the shock and horror on his features. Suga releases his grip on his coach’s shirt and steps back. Keishin just slides down the wall to his knees. 

Just then Tadashi crashes through the doors with medics and police in tow. The police pull the other guys away from you so the medics can do their jobs. One of the officers turns green when he get a closer view of you and Daichi directs him to the trash can he already threw up in. After he finishes emptying his stomach he turns back to Daichi, “Thanks…and sorry. This girl is only a few years older than my own daughter and the thought of something like this happening to her…,” he trails off into silence patting Daichi on the shoulder. 

Tsukishima gets the attention of one of the police officers and hands him his phone. “I took pictures in case we disturbed anything when we were checking for signs she was alive. Also we pulled those panties on the floor over there from the back of her mouth.” The officer nods his thanks and takes Tsukishkma’s phone. Another officer takes down Keishin and Sugawara’s contact info so they can answers questions later after you’re stabilized at the hospital. 

The medics get you loaded on to a stretcher and race out the door, Keishin and Suga following. The rest of the team is grouped just outside the gym doors. The team can only see your face, shoulders, and arms, as the rest of you has been covered by a blanket, but it’s enough for them to guess what happened. Their faces range from shock to disgust and anger. They pat Suga on the shoulder as he passes but he hardly feels it. The medics wheel the stretcher into the ambulance, the guys hop in, and as soon as the doors close you’re sped off to the hospital. 

After the rest of the team finishes answering questions from the police they head over to the girls gym, finished with repairs, since theirs is now a crime scene. The vice principal and Mr. Takeda are dealing with the police now and getting the surveillance camera tapes for them. 

Without their coach the team looks to Daichi to begin practice but he’s lost, torn between wanting to be there for his friend and the need to lead the team. 

So Ennoshita steps up and takes control, “Ok guys, I know we’re all really worried about Kozue but us going to the hospital right now won’t change anything and we probably won’t find out anything for a while. As awful as this sounds, what happened won’t change the fact we still have the qualifiers in a few days. We still need to practice as much as we can before then. We’re getting started a bit later than planned but let’s practice until noon, then after we eat lunch we can head over as a group to the hospital to offer our support. We’ll decide then, if and what time we start practice this afternoon.”

Daichi pulls himself together, “Well said, Ennoshita. Alright guys you heard him, let’s get to work. Hinata and Kageyama finish working out the kinks in your attacks. Nishinoya throw some serves for our synchronized attacks…” After he finishes giving out assignments he takes a moment to thank Ennoshita for taking charge and tells him he’ll make a great captain next year. 

Practice gets underway but despite Ennoshita’s words the team can’t help being distracted. Everyone is struggling to make shots they’ve made hundreds of times before. Tsukishima disappears midway through practice. When he doesn’t come back after a while Tadashi goes looking for him and finds him in the bathroom throwing up with angry tears in his eyes. By 11:00 the team decides to give up on the remainder of morning practice.


	5. Chapter 5

Suga and Keishin sit in tense silence for the duration of the ambulance ride, watching the medics work over you. They don’t follow most of what the medics are saying to each other but they catch a few words they do understand: multiple fractures, torn ligaments, internal bleeding. The medics offer few words of hope. You are in critical condition. 

The driver of the ambulance hasn’t even come to a full stop in front of the emergency room when the medics throw the doors open. They have you out in a flash and whisk you away through the ER doors. You are taken straight back to surgery while Keishin and Suga are directed to a waiting room. 

Suga begins pacing in front of the window and Keishin takes the opportunity to call his family, “Mom?……Hey it’s me……Listen, it’s about Kozue…I know you’re in Tokyo right now but… grab Dad and get to the hospital as quick as you can. Please Mom…Ko-Kozue…Kozue was attacked,” his voice breaks as he says that last word, “Mom……I…I don’t know if……I don’t know if she’s going to make it…Please just hurry,” he ends the call. 

Sniffling and wiping at his eyes with one hand Keishin dials another number then hold the phone to his ear, “Grandpa?…I……” A sob rips from his chest, “Kozue…(sob)…hospital……hurry.” He hangs up unable to say more and slumps over his knees, shaking. 

Suga hesitates for a moment before approaching Ukai. “Coach? I…um…wanted to apologize,” he drops into a deep bow, “for my behavior in the gym earlier. I shouldn’t have accused you like that. I was just angry and upset. I’m sorry.”

Ukai wipes his eyes and looks up at his student for a moment before grabbing him and pulling him into a hug, “You have nothing to apologize for Sugawara. I don’t blame you one bit for jumping to conclusions. Not when you’ve seen how horrible I’ve acted towards Kozue and knowing about our family.” Ukai releases Sugawara and drops his head into his hands. Sugawara sits down next to his coach. “Suga I fucked up. I alienated Kozue pretty much her whole life. How could I do that?! Sure she’s the spitting image of her mom, but she’s my brother’s child! Ugh I wouldn’t be surprised if Kozue hates me.”

Suga pats Keishin on the shoulder, “Kozue doesn’t hate you, Coach. She’s hurt by how you’ve treated her but she doesn’t hate you. She thinks you hate her though.”

Keishin heaves a heavy sigh filled with regret, “I don’t hate Kozue. I absolutely hate her mom but I don’t hate Kozue. Up until a few days ago I used to get this horrible rage when I’d see Kozue. Because I saw her as a miniature version of her mother and, I’m ashamed to admit this, because I hated that she played volleyball. Volleyball was at the core of my bond with my brother. When Kozue took up the sport it felt like her mother was trying to take that away from me too. I know it’s stupid and irrational but I couldn’t stop myself from lashing out at her.”

Suga sits silently, not really knowing what to say. After a moment Keishin begins speaking slowly, “That irrational anger towards Kozue finally started going away this week.…After watching how she interacts and practices with you guys, I realized she’s just like her father. She shares the same love for volleyball that he did and she moves just like him on the court. He was a libero too. And her personality is just the same as his was. It kinda felt like I had a connection to my brother again through her.…I decided to at least attempt to make up with Kozue regardless of how the qualifiers go for our team. I actually was going to try to talk things out with her last night, but I chickened out.” Tears stream down his face again, “If only I wasn’t such a coward this might not have even happened. And now I may never get the chance to make things right with her. It feels like I’m losing my brother all over again.” Keishin breaks down sobbing. Suga, not knowing what else to do, pulls his coach into a hug.

“Don’t count Kozue out just yet Keishin,” a voice calls from the waiting room entrance. Suga and Keishin turn towards the speaker, Ikkei Ukai. “She’s a strong young woman. Now explain Keishin. I’m too old for cryptic phone calls like that. I spoke with you mother and she said you mentioned Kozue was attacked. What happened???”

Keishin opens his mouth to speak only to close it again. He takes a deep breath and tries again but he can’t speak. Suga, taking pity on the man, stands up and bows deeply to the former coach. 

“Mr. Ukai, I don’t know if you remember me but my name is Sugawara Kōshi. I was one of your volleyball players when you coached last year. I’m sorry I haven’t formally introduced myself before now but I’ve been dating Kozue for about six months. I don’t know exactly what happened but this morning we found Kozue in our gym. She had been horribly beaten and appeared to have been r…(swallows)…r-raped. She…she’s in pretty bad shape sir. We haven’t heard anything since they took her to the back.” He wipes at his eyes and sniffles. 

Ikkei looks rather pale by the time Suga stops speaking. But he steps forward and wraps the boy in an embrace. “Thank you Sugawara. For taking such good care of my great-granddaughter the past few months. I’ve noticed she’s been much happier lately and I had hoped she had found someone special. But I stand by what I said earlier. She’s a tough girl. She will make it through this. When I find out who the bastard is who did this to her is though…” he doesn’t finish the sentence. 

Keishin snorts and wipes the tears from his face. “You’ll have to get in line Grandpa. Suga and I feel the same as you and judging from the team’s reaction I’d say they’d like to get ahold of him too.”

About an hour and a half later a nurse steps into the waiting room, “Is there family present for Ms. Ito?”

Keishin stands and Ikkei turns to the nurse, “We are her family.”

“I just want to let you know we’ve got Ms. Ito stabilized but we are going to keep her in the ICU for a few nights at least. We are getting a room set up for her now and she will be moved there shortly. Please continue to wait here until we confirm her room number. The doctor will be coming out to speak with you in just a moment.”

“Thank you ma’am.” The nurse leaves and Keishin drops back into his seat with a sigh of relief. 

“You’ve been given a second chance to fix things with Kozue, Keishin. Don’t waste it.” Ikkei smacks the back of his grandson’s head as he sits down next to him. 

Suga sits on Keishin’s other side, “I don’t mean to pry but can I ask why Kozue’s last name is Ito? Why isn’t it Ukai?”

Ikkei sighs and Keishin flinches when his grandpa jerks his thumb in his direction, “Partly because of this idiot here. But Ito is her mother’s surname. She had it legally changed after we lost the court case for custody of Kozue. When we got Kozue back after her mother was committed, we were going to change it back but someone had throw a tantrum about it. Kozue opted to keep her mother’s last name in an attempt to keep the peace.”

“Oh, I see.” Sugawara didn’t know what else to say to that. Keishin’s face had turned red with embarrassment while his grandfather was speaking. The three men sit in silence until the doctor walks in about five minutes later. 

The doctor walks through the doorway and comes to an abrupt halt. “Oh Ikkei, please tell me Ms. Ito isn’t your family.”

Ikkei greets the doctor, “Atsuhiro. She is, yes. My great-granddaughter.” 

“I’m truly sorry old friend.”

“Thank you. But how is Kozue doing? Is she going to be alright…eventually?”

The doctor sighs and rubs his temples, “Physically, she should make a full recovery. Psychologically, I can’t say. She suffered a lot of trauma. She has a fractured skull though thankfully there wasn’t too much swelling of the brain. We want to keep an eye on it though so she’ll be staying in the ICU until it goes down. She had four broken ribs, two of which had to be realigned with metal plates. Ms. Ito has some bruising of her liver, spleen, and diaphragm. We managed to stop the small amount of internal bleeding she had. Of course we are going to closely monitor that. 

The blood circulation to her hands wasn’t completely cut off, just restricted. So she should recover full motor function though she may have some slight nerve damage. We straightened our her foot as best we could but she’s going to need surgery to correct all the damage. We took some imaging and sent it to our orthopedic specialist. He may try to get her into surgery in a few days depending on her condition. Um…” the doctor turns red at this point and looks like he’d rather die than finish going over your injuries. 

“Spit it out Atsuhiro. We are aware of what happened to her so don’t try to sugarcoat it, just tell us how bad it is.”

“She has some tearing from the rape, both vaginal and anal. Also we were able to get a good DNA sample for the police. We sent a sample to be tested for STDs as well. We gave her a tetanus booster and started her on pain medication as well as antibiotics to prevent infections. Obviously there is a chance she could become pregnant, do you want us to administer an emergency contraceptive?”

Keishin and Ikkei look at each other, unsure of your opinion on birth control. “As much as we don’t want our Kozue to get pregnant from this, I don’t think this is a decision we can make for her,” Ikkei finally responds. 

“Ok. She sedated at the moment but she should be waking up in a hour or two. The police will be coming to collect that sample soon and to ask you all some questions. They will probably also want to talk to Ms. Ito when she wakes.”

A nurse walks in and announces that you’ve been moved to a room in the ICU. She hands a slip of paper with the room number on it to Ikkei. 

Dr. Atsuhiro begins speaking again as the nurse walks out, “Just a few things before I let you go see Ms. Ito. Please keep in mind this was an incredibly traumatic experience for her. She’s going to be different than she was before but in what ways is difficult to predict. She may be extremely uncomfortable around males so I requested she only be assigned female nurses. I’m placing a limit of no more than 3 visitors be in her room at any one time. I also recommend visitors not to stand or sit between her and the door. Do not make her feel trapped. The best thing for her right now is to get plenty of rest so her body and mind can begin to heal. I’ll stop by when my shift ends to see how she’s doing. If you have any questions, don’t hesitate to call me, Ikkei.” 

He moves away from the doorway to let them leave. Ikkei thanks his friend and receives a soft pat on the shoulder in response. The three men made their way to the ICU in silence. They are shown to your room after receiving a similar lecture by the head nurse. Sugawara rushes to your side the second he’s through the door, Ikkei follows at a slower pace, and Keishin’s hesitates just inside the door. At a gesture from his grandpa he comes to join him and Sugawara at your right side, the side farthest from the door. They sit quietly waiting for you to wake up, grateful that you’re still alive.


End file.
